Kimi yo, Hana yo
by Yara Aresha
Summary: "Nak, kenapa ada begitu banyak bunga di kamarmu?" / "Aku suka... botani." / "Shikaku, anak itu tidak suka botani! Dia suka gadis berambut pirang cantik yang menjual semua bunga yang ada di kamarnya!" / "Mendokusai." / Oneshot. ShikaIno. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?


**Kimi yo, Hana yo (You're my Flower)**

* * *

**OneShot**

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Yara Aresha**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T+**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typoo's, DLDR, dll**

**a ShikaIno Fanfiction**

* * *

Sore hari yang indah di musim semi. Shikamaru, pemuda dengan rambut yang tak lazim itu berdiri di tengah jalan seraya menatap perubahan warna langit. Sore itu langit beratapkan kilauan warna jingga yang berpendar dengan indahnya, semakin sempurna dengan kepulan awan putih yang membentuk ukiran-ukiran tidak menentu. Beberapa kali awan itu secara bergantian menutup akses cahaya matahari untuk membias.

Mungkin, seharusnya Shikamaru tidak berdiri di tengah jalan besar seperti saat ini. Namun dirinya terlalu malas untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuh dan beranjak dari sana. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil menikmati kegiatannya, melihat fenomena langit yang selalu disukainya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, meresapi keindahan alam yang disuguhkan oleh sang pencipta.

Sudah sekitar satu jam Shikamaru berdiri di tengah jalan besar salah satu distrik di Hokkaido itu. Beruntunglah dirinya, jalanan terlihat sepi, sehingga dirinya tidak begitu mengganggu aktivitas orang lain. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya, jaga-jaga jika ada pengguna kendaraan yang melintasi jalan itu.

Atensi Shikamaru masih akan tetap tertuju pada sekumpulan awan _Stratus _yang berarak dan langit senja, jika saja Shikamaru tidak merasakan hantaman yang cukup keras dibelakang punggungnya. Seseorang menubruknya dan membuat tubuh tegapnya jatuh menyentuh aspal.

* * *

Shikamaru tersentak, ketika menyadari posisinya kini tertindih oleh seorang gadis pirang. Namun, anehnya Shikamaru tidak mencoba untuk mendorong gadis pirang itu dari atas tubuhnya. Shikamaru mengabaikan tubuhnya yang tertindih dan lebih memilih untuk kembali menikmati langit senja. Ternyata langit terlihat jauh lebih indah dalam posisi seperti ini bagi Shikamaru, dengan begini Shikamaru tidak harus menjulurkan lehernya untuk mendapatkan _view _yang bagus, bukan? Meskipun lama-lama tubuhnya menjadi lebih berat dan kesemutan. Tapi yang dapat Shikamaru lakukan saat ini hanya mendesah dan menutup matanya, menunggu gadis pirang itu untuk turun dari atas tubuhnya.

Alih-alih turun dari atas tubuh Shikamaru, gadis pirang itu kini terisak dan menjerit kencang. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bahkan menendang-nendang udara. Membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa berkutik karenanya.

"Bodoh... Sasuke bodoh... Sakura bodoh! Aku bahkan sudah tidak menginginkan Sasuke lagi, tapi kenapa si jidat selalu berpikir bahwa aku masih ingin mencuri pacarnya?! Padahal aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk membawa kantung keresek yang berisi tanah ini untuk tanaman-tanaman bunga bodohku di toko." Gadis pirang itu bermonolog disela-sela tangisan dan jeritan histerisnya.

Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap si gadis pirang yang kini duduk diatas perutnya. Gadis pirang itu terus berteriak-teriak tentang hal yang sama sekali tidak Shikamaru mengerti.

"Hei," Ujar Shikamaru mencoba menarik atensi sang gadis. Namun tidak pernah ada tanggapan dari gadis pirang itu.

Shikamaru mendesah pasrah, kemudian membiarkan kepalanya membentur aspal lagi dan kembali menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi keunguan, tanda bahwa hari semakin gelap. Awan _Stratus _pun telah menghilang sekarang.

* * *

Selama sepuluh menit dalam posisi seperti ini, membuat Shikamaru tidak nyaman, lalu ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada sang gadis yang terlihat semakin berantakan. Shikamaru melirik bagian kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, melihat ada dua kantung keresek besar yang berisi tanah, yang sebagian dari tanah itu berceceran.

"Hei, Nona. Bisakah kau turun dari tubuhku? Kau menduduki perutku." Shikamaru kembali bersuara. Benar-benar gadis merepotkan, tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya menimpa seorang pemuda.

Sontak saja, iris _aquamarine _indah milik gadis pirang itu melebar, dengan spontan ia berdiri dan membungkukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Rona merah menjalari seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Malu.

"Ya Tuhan, maaf. Maaf! Maafkan aku. Aku pikir, kau―"

"Tidak apa-apa," si jenius Nara perlahan berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kotor, "kau butuh bantuan?" Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk dua buah kantong keresek besar yang ada dibawah.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum kikuk, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. "Ng, ya. Aku memang butuh bantuan. _Ano_, terima kasih, itu akan sangat membantuku." Katanya, iris _aquamarine-_nya berbinar bahagia. Hal ini membuat Shikamaru terpesona dengan warna mata gadis pirang itu, mengingatkannya kepada langit biru yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Mata yang Indah.

* * *

"Hah, _mendokusai_." Gumam Shikamaru saat ia membungkuk dan mengambil dua kantung keresek besar berisi tanah itu, "ugh, berat sekali." Ia heran, kenapa gadis pirang itu kuat sekali mengangkatnya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum, "kau tidak harus membawa keduanya. Berikan satu padaku!" Katanya, yang tiba-tiba berdiri disisi Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu meraih satu kantung keresek dari tangan Shikamaru, kemudian berjalan lebih depan dari Shikamaru, memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka saling berhadap-hadapan, dan berjalan mundur.

"_Nee_, toko bunga keluargaku sebentar lagi terlihat. Kau pasti tahu toko bunga yang ada diujung jalan ini." Ucap gadis pirang itu.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau perhatikan jalanmu, nona." Shikamaru menarik salah satu lengan gadis pirang itu sebelum bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tua yang menggunakan sepeda.

_Gadis ini kekanakkan sekali, kutaksir usianya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih dewasa, cih. Lihat saja aksi loncat-loncatnya. Kenapa dia memiliki begitu banyak energi? Aku bahkan merasa tenagaku habis terkuras gara-gara keresek berisi tanah berat sialan ini. Darimana dia membawa keresek-keresek ini? Apa tidak ada yang membantunya? Ck, mendokusai. Kenapa juga aku harus peduli?_

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru seraya mengganti pegangan tangannya yang terasa pegal.

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan disamping Shikamaru, "aku kuat." Katanya, menolehkan kepalanya dan memberikan sebuah seringaian kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru harus mengalah pada egonya, mengakui betapa cantiknya gadis pirang yang tengah menyeringai itu.

_Shit, ada apa denganku?_

* * *

Suasana hati gadis pirang itu yang buruk sebelumnya tampaknya telah menghilang, dan kini Shikamaru harus mendengarkan gadis itu (dia masih tidak tahu namanya) berbicara penuh semangat mengenai apapun yang dibicarakannya. Shikamaru tidak begitu fokus mendengarkan celotehan gadis pirang itu, bagian lain dari dirinya berusaha untuk menjaga dua buah kantung keresek yang ada ditangannya.

_Sial, kenapa sekarang aku malah menenteng dua buah kantung keresek ini? Apa 'sih yang menyebabkan aku menawarkan bantuan?_

Gadis pirang itu terus berceloteh tentang harinya. Biasanya Shikamaru akan merasakan kebosanan dan tidak mau peduli dengan cerita yang dilontarkan oleh orang lain kepadanya. Namun celotehan gadis pirang itu yang tidak dimengerti subyeknya apa, mampu membuat Shikamaru tersenyum geli. Shikamaru bahkan memberikan masukannya-masukan kepada gadis pirang itu, kadang-kadang juga menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang gadis.

Lima menit kemudian mereka tiba di Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ketika memasuki toko yang terang benderang itu. Kemudian menurunkan dua kantung keresek yang ada digenggamannya.

"_Mendokusai_," gumamnya dengan suara yang kecil, ia merenggangkan otot-otot pundak dan lengannya yang terasa kaku.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Gadis pirang itu berujar riang dan kemudian wajahnya memerah.

Shikamaru menganggap ada yang aneh dengan gadis pirang itu. Namun belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya apa yang salah, gadis pirang itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ahh. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Maafkan aku ... Aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan diriku atau menanyakan namamu, dan aku membuatmu membawa kantung-kantung tersebut." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum riang, "Aku, Yamanaka Ino." Katanya.

Shikamaru sempat menahan napasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian menerima uluran tangan milik gadis pirang bernama Ino itu, "Nara Shikamaru," ucapnya sedikit terengah. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah kelelahan.

Shikamaru kemudian menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku _jeans_-nya dan berjalan arah pintu, "Yah, Ino. Ibuku akan memanggangku hidup-hidup karena terlambat pulang. Dia itu wanita paling merepotkan, jadi aku lebih baik segera pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Shikamaru, seraya tersenyum kecil.

Bagi Shikamaru, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Bertemu dengan gadis pirang cantik bernama Ino. Ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru merasa nyaman berhadapan dengan seorang gadis.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Shika―boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu, Shika?" Shikamaru mengangguk ragu dan tersenyum.

"Haah, baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu hari ini. Dan kuharap, kau mampir ke tokoku lain waktu." Balas Ino dengan riang, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun mencium pipi Shikamaru dan segera memutar tubuhnya kembali ke dalam toko, meninggalkan tubuh Shikamaru yang mematung diluar sana.

Shikamaru tersentak, ia menghembuskan napasnya dalam satu tarikan panjang, lalu mengacak rambutnya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan, tapi ia tidak akan mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa dirinya tengah jatuh cinta.

Shikamaru mendesah lagi dan menatap keatas langit. Ada sinar bulan diatas sana, rupanya hari sudah menjelang malam. Sejak hari itu, hubungan keduanya tanpa disadari terus berkembang dan berkembang.

* * *

"Nak, kenapa ada begitu banyak bunga di kamarmu?" Shikaku bertanya kepada Shikamaru di suatu pagi saat sarapan. Shikaku menurunkan koran untuk menatap anaknya yang telah berhenti mengunyah sepotong roti gandumnya.

"Aku suka... botani." Ucap Shikamaru tidak yakin, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengalihkan atensinya pada ponselnya. Shikaku mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat bahu, tidak biasanya anak jenius itu tertarik pada hal-hal baru.

"Pft!" Yoshino, menghambur ke dalam ruangan makan itu. Meletakkan semangkuk buah di atas meja dengan senyuman yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Shikaku, anak itu tidak suka botani! Dia suka gadis berambut pirang cantik yang menjual semua bunga yang ada di kamarnya!"

Shikaku mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, meletakkan koran diatas meja dan memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan penuh binar.

"Ino, yang sering kerumah kita akhir-akhir ini maksudmu? Hey, Shikamaru..."

Belum sempat sang ayah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shikamaru cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Jangan harap kedua orang tuanya bisa mengolok-olok dirinya dan melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"_Mendokusai_."

Untuk seorang jenius, Shikamaru tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk mendekati Ino selain membeli bunga. Yah, ia membeli bunga setiap hari di toko Ino. Dan Shikamaru yakin Ino menyadari kebodohannya, meskipun Ino tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Ino hanya bertanya padanya untuk apa bunga-bunga itu, dan menanyakan siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan bunga-bunga itu. Tentu saja, Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan sedikit kebohongan, 'untuk teman ibuku' alasan yang tidak jenius.

Kadang-kadang Shikamaru tinggal beberapa saat di toko bunga Yamanaka sekedar mendengarkan celotehan dari mulut Ino. Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan, dan ia menyukai kegiatannya itu. Mereka berbicara sampai ayah Ino kembali dari ladang bunga―Ayah Ino sedikit tidak suka dengan kehadiran Shikamaru yang selalu datang berkunjung setiap hari itu, mungkin ia takut perhatian anak gadis tercintanya teralihkan oleh pemuda Nara itu―atau ketika ponselnya berdering dan suara ibunya melengking disaluran telepon menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Hubungan mereka telah sampai pada titik dimana mereka dapat menggoda satu sama lain melalui pesan singkat tanpa mereka harus mengatakan 'aku bercanda' di setiap akhir kalimat. Ini merupakan kemajuan pesat, tentu saja kedekatan Shikamaru dan Ino adalah hasil kerja keras Akimichi Choji, sahabat sejak kecil Shikamaru yang ternyata merupakan teman satu kelas Ino. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah diantara kedua sahabatnya, ada benih-benih yang muncul. Hanya menunggu keduanya untuk saling jujur dan mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Sekarang, ajaklah dia kencan! Jangan jadi penakut seperti itu, Shikamaru!" Seru Yoshino di suatu hari minggu pagi, ia mendorong tubuh Shikamaru keluar dari rumah dan tersenyum manis, "ibu ingin cucu!" lanjutnya.

Shikamaru mendengus dan menatap bosan kepada ibunya, tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Yoshino. Ibunya itu memang wanita paling merepotkan dan penuh dengan hal yang gila. Ayolah, ibunya meminta cucu padanya?

_Aku bahkan belum genap berusia delapan belas tahun!_

* * *

Saat ini Shikamaru berjalan menyusuri jalan besar, otaknya sejak tadi memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk mengajak Ino pergi kencan dengannya. Apakah Ino akan menerima ajakannya? Atau malah menolaknya mentah-mentah? Shikamaru menggeram tertahan, jatuh cinta merupakan hal paling merepotkan setelah ibunya.

Ah, ya... Shikamaru akhirnya mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu.

Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat langit. Awan _Cumulous_ menghiasi langit pagi itu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul, Shikamaru lebih menyukai _Cumulous_ daripada _Stratus_.

Bicara tentang _Stratus_... Shikamaru merasakan _Deja Vu_. Saat ini ia berdiri tepat dimana dirinya dan Ino pertama kali bertemu. Potongan-potongan memori otaknya kembali memutar peristiwa beberapa bulan lalu. Namun belum lama ia menikmati peristiwa yang mengubah hidupnya itu, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang sehingga ia terjatuh terlentang. Kepalanya menyentuh aspal dengan sedikit keras. Alih-alih mengeluarkan kekesalannya, Shikamaru tersenyum saat tubuh gadis pirang yang sejak tadi ada dibenaknya kini ada diatas tubuhnya, dan Shikamaru kembali menatap langit.

"Gadis merepotkan, apa kau senang menubruk tubuh orang dan tidur diatasnya, Ino?"

"Terserah." Balas Ino, ia tersenyum lebar seakan mengatakan bahwa hal ini sengaja ia lakukan.

Shikamaru sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Ino, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tidak kuasa melihat wajah cantik gadis itu. Ritme jantungnya lepas kendali, hal ini selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka saling bertatapan. Shikamaru menggeleng dan kembali membiarkan kepalanya menyentuh aspal. Menarik napas panjang dan menguatkan hatinya.

"Pergilah kencan denganku!" Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan acuh sehingga Ino harus memukulnya.

"Hey, bodoh! Apa begitu caranya meminta seorang gadis untuk berkencan? Kau tidak romantis." Balas Ino.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya, "Apakah jawabannya 'tidak'?"

"Tidak!" Balas Ino sengit dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino sekarang menduduki perut Shikamaru dan menatap _onyx_ pemuda itu dengan tajam. Tampaknya Ino tidak menyadari masalah jantung yang sekarang dialami oleh Shikamaru.

_Poor Shikamaru_

"Jadi apakah jawabannya adalah 'iya'?" Shikamaru bertanya sekali lagi dengan napas yang sedikit memburu, posisi Ino saat ini benar-benar membuat pemuda itu hampir hilang kendali.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ino seraya tersenyum dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada Shikamaru, "mana mungkin aku mengatakan 'tidak'. Kau tahu? Aku menunggu pemuda yang selalu membeli bunga di tokoku setiap hari untuk mengajakku kencan." Ino terkikik.

Shikamaru tersenyum kelewat lebar, lengannya bergerak tanpa komando untuk memeluk tubuh gadis yang ada diatasnya. Melingkar disekitar pinggang Ino.

"Kau nyaman," ujar Ino, melingkarkan tangan dileher Shikamaru, menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ya, Ino, tapi aku bukan tempat tidur, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan tubuh Ino menyentuh aspal. Berdiri dengan tampang tanpa dosa dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Ino yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan menyebalkan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Ino berdiri dan mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah cukup jauh, bahkan pemuda itu sempat menertawakan gadisnya yang terlihat kesal.

* * *

"Dasar bodoh!" Ujar Ino saat mereka berdua berada di sebuah danau dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada disana.

"_Yeah, yeah_," Shikamaru masih terengah dan tertawa geli, "Maaf."

"Huh! Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukan seorang gadis cantik sepertiku dengan baik? Lalu, kau memberiku bunga? Aku ini penjual bunga, Shika! Bunga di tokoku sudah banyak," Ino berceloteh dengan satu tarikan napas.

_Apa si cerewet ini tidak lelah? Masih saja berteriak-teriak seperti itu._

Shikamaru memandanginya malas dan mengangkat bahu, "aku akan mencobanya. Dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku sebagai hadiah ajakan kencanku." balasnya ragu.

"Ya, kau harus mencoba menjadi pemuda idamanku! Jangan beri aku bunga lagi dikencan kita yang selanjutnya." Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya mengerucut.

Shikamaru merentangkan lengannya dan menguap, "Oke..."

Ino semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, seraya berkacak pinggang. "dan berhentilah menjadi seorang pemalas, kau itu terlalu menikmati dirimu sendiri dan tidak memerhatikan―"

Suara nyaring itu menjadi diam ketika Shikamaru meraih lengan Ino dan menatap _aquamarine-_nya dengan lembut. Mereka dapat merasakan debarang jantung mereka yang semakin menggila.

Ino menelan salivanya yang terasa kering, memejamkan matanya, ketika wajah Shikamaru semakin mendekat padanya, Shikamaru menyentuh bibir merah Ino. Menarik wajah Ino dan bibir _sexy_ Shikamaru mendarat sempurna dibibir tipis Ino.

* * *

Shikamaru melumat bibir Ino dengan lembut. Sesekali pemuda itu menghisapnya dengan gemas. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Ino, sementara tangan Ino melingkar di leher Shikamaru.

Ino mulai terhanyut dengan f_rench kiss_ yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Tanpa ragu, Ino membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Bahkan kini, jemari lentiknya sudah menekan tengkuk Shikamaru agar lebih dalam mencumbu bibirnya.

"Engh~" desah Ino saat Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, sehingga rambut indahnya tergerai.

Lidah mereka saling berpagutan. Tubuh Ino sedikit menggelinjang saat lidah nakal Shikamaru menyentuh ujung trakeanya. Mata Shikamaru ikut terpejam menikmati setiap gerakan bibir dan penyatuan saliva mereka. Tangannya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan halus diatas punggung Ino.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka, untuk mengambil oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru-paru. Keduanya saling bertatapan, setelah itu Shikamaru mendaratkan bibirnya ke leher Ino. Ino tersentak dan meremas rambut Shikamaru saat ujung lidah itu menyapu lehernya.

"S-shika, mmh~" Ino tidak bisa menahan desahannya dan semakin meremas rambut Shikamaru dengan kuat. Ino bernapas lega saat Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menarik wajah Ino yang memerah sempurna sehingga keduanya kembali saling bertatapan, Shimakaru menyeringai.

"Ino..." Shikamaru memeluk tubuh lemas Ino, "aku lebih suka kau mendesah seperti itu daripada berceloteh tidak penting. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dan _sexy_."

_Sialan Shikamaru!_

"_Aishiteru. __Kimi yo, Hana yo_. Yamanaka Ino." Bisik Shikamaru dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ino hanya memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Shikamaru, suaranya tidak mampu dikeluarkan. Rasanya seperti habis lari _marathon. _Begitu lelah, Shikamaru benar-benar membuat dirinya tidak berdaya.

_Untung saja danaunya masih sepi. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarnya. Ah, tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan melakukannya. Shikamaru, Aishiteru yo~_

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

**AN: **

**Stratus - **awan berlapis, awan yang rata, hampir tidak mempunyai bentuk tertentu, biasanya berwarna kelabu, dan menutup langit.

**Cumulous - **awan yang bentuknya kaya bunga kol

**Kimi yo, Hana yo - **You're, My Flower


End file.
